Automation of API suggestions can provide efficiency and time-saving benefits. Existing approaches, such as, for example, auto-fill or auto-complete techniques, include generating suggestions of possible APIs based on the initial letters typed for an API call. However, such approaches often produce irrelevant suggestions, thereby precluding any efficiency benefits.